FwPC44
, dubbed A Holiday Visitor in the English dub, is the 44th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 44th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary ''Nagisa continues to try to sort her feelings for Fujimura out in hopes of getting him a good Christmas present, meanwhile, the fairies try to understand what Christmas is. '' Synopsis Desperately, Nagisa finishes her meal as her family show concern. As this is going on, Pollun has slashed the Seekaru card up in her bedroom as Mepple presents him wih a picture book to explain Christmas. He asks him to imagine it for Nagisa's sake, and Pollun tries- but only to think of a lot of reindeer, causing a bunch to appear in her room. Mepple is disappointed by this, so Pollun tries again, only to summon miniature Santa Claus'. Now uninterested, Mepple decides they need a heart-piercing, exciting feeling full of happiness. Later, Nagisa writes in her diary and thinks about Yui giving Fujipi a present, while she was left with no idea or words to say at all. Mepple and Pollun sneak a peak at her diary until Nagisa catches them, then she scolds them before Mepple calms her. He begins to discuss Santa again, but Pollun voices that he doesn't remember who Santa Claus is. Frustrated by this, Nagisa describes Santa to them before Mepple recalls the miniatures that Pollun summoned earlier. Meanwhile, at the Dotsuku Zone, Evil King is in the middle of a rampage and destroys another world. The Seeds of Darkness speak amongst themselves before the Evil King overhears them and brings up the importance of getting the Power of Creation to him. Not only for his sake, but the sake of the creatures ruled by him. In the Mansion of Darkness, the Butler Zakenna bring the Seeds of Darkness some tea. Shouko asks how long it took the Evil King to realize what they only just figured out, and Ryuichiro admits to worrying over the power involved. Hidehiko points out that even if the Evil King was completed, it wouldn't remove the darkness from them, and they don't want to spend eternity in servitude either. Once again he repeats that they aren't the same as they were when first born. As this is going on, Shouko scolds Guardian as he comments on her civilian form. The next day at school, a student council party has started. Nagisa comes in to meet up with Yui, who thanks her for the help the other day. Honoka joins them, surprising Nagisa before revealing that Fujimura and Kimata have arrived. The trio go to a nearby table to chat, while Nagisa, desperately tries to cover her embarresement and desire to speak to Fujipi and watches as he congratulates Honoka over their class being the one to join the Choir Competition, then the boys bring up Kiriya; causing her mind to wander off and think about him again. Meanwhile, Pollun switches to his true form in an empty classroom and escapes. Later, Nagisa, Honoka, Fujipi, and Kimata leave for outside. Fujipi wants to build a snowman, but Kimata declares it to be childish. He turns to Honoka and invites her back inside to do some dancing and Honoka agrees, leaving Fujipi and Nagisa alone. He asks if she likes snowmen, and they begin to make one together. By now, Pollun enjoys his solitude by skipping around in the hallways. In the School Yard, Nagisa and Fujipi continue to build a snowman. Nagisa thinks about giving him some chocolate, along with his muffler, but when she suddenly blurts out that she likes chocolate, he shoots her a look of confusion. Quickly she tries to change the subject by forming an even bigger snowball. Unknown to her, everyone inside of the gymnasium has fainted. Fujipi thanks Nagisa for her hard work and they notice the snowman starts to move. Suddenly the sky darkens and a Zakenna possesses the snowman, causing Fujipi to faint. Honoka rejoins her and they transform into Pretty Cure and they are able to easily defeat it- as it is made out of snow. It's then Belzei Gertrude appears and tells the girls that he came for the Power of the Stones, knowing Pollun has it. He is able to easily capture him, but the girls are able to steal him back, causing him to release the Rainbow Bracelets to Black and White. As soon as the girls prepare to use Rainbow Storm, Belzei Gertrude revives the Snowman Zakenna, but it doesn't stand a chance as the girls blast it with their attack. In the process it almost catches Belzei Gertrude, but he retreats to the Dotsuku Zone. After that, a distortion between Light and Darkness occurs and Kiriya suddenly appears. He fades away after explaining about the unknown event. Later on, Nagisa sits on a bench with a sleeping Fujipi. The snowy wild spruces slowly appear to be decorated as another giant Christmas tree appears in front of them to reveal that it was Pollun and Seekaru's doing. By the time it fades, Fujipi awakens to look for the tree, but Nagisa claims he was sleeping and probably dreamt it. He comments on how great it was before claiming that he didn't want to wake up from it, causing her to become flustered. Nagisa and Honoka head for home as Honoka compliments the delicious chocolate Nagisa made. She admits that it took so much effort to deliver the muffler that she ended up forgetting the present. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom Villains *Belzei Gertrude *Juna *Regine *Evil King *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujimura Shougo *Kimata *Mori Kyoko *Koshino Natsuko *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Kometsuki Kyouto *Principal *Queen *Kiriya Major Events *Nagisa finally gives up pursuing Fujimura Shougo after spending Christmas Eve with him. *Kiriya, last seen being "taken away" by Ilkubo in FwPC21, is revealed to be trapped within a dimension between light and darkness to warn the Cures of the upcoming battle. Trivia *The last Zakenna of the season appears in this episode. *Another Zakenna in the second Max Heart film looks similar the one in this episode, as it also possesses a snowman. *This is the first Christmas special in the franchise. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes